


Reputation

by HeartlessFreedom



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Niece!Roxy, Public Sex, Sorry guys, Taylor Swift - Freeform, Teasing, i was inspired by Taylor Swift
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessFreedom/pseuds/HeartlessFreedom
Summary: Eggsy doesn't give a fuck about his reputation until Harry comes along.





	1. ... Ready For It?

**Author's Note:**

> So I discovered Hartwin around the same time the new Taylor Swift album came out and this happened and continues to happen.

_Knew he was a killer_  
First time that I saw him  
Wondered how many girls he had  
Loved and left haunted 

The first time Eggsy saw Harry, outside of a phantom childhood memory, he knew Harry was a killer. The sheer confidence and charisma coming from him had Eggsy wondering just how many guys and girls this man had loved and left. It was only later that he realized his assessment had been right in more ways than one.

Eggsy had never given much thought about his reputation until he met Harry Hart. Maybe he felt he was born into a life that left him with no options other than the ones everyone else took. Harry challenged that. Eggsy, for the first real time in his life, looked at what he was to the world at large. A chav? A quitter? Giving up on school, gymnastics and the Marines? Was that all the handsome gentleman saw when he looked at the thief of a boy sitting in front of him?

He wanted to be more. He wanted to be someone with a future, but his path had diverged long ago. As Eggsy sat watching Harry tear apart an entire pub in a few moments, he imagined what it would be like to have that focus on him. Anyone who was in control of their own body with such military precision would know how to pull someone apart and leave them hanging on edge, leaving them breathless and panting. Eggsy wanted to be the person Harry Hart took to bed and wouldn't let leave.


	2. End Game

_I got issues and chips on both my shoulders_  
Reputation precedes me and rumours are knee deep  
The truth is, it's easier to ignore it, believe me 

There were rumours about the candidate Galahad had brought in for the Lancelot trials. The boy was from a lower class family and it showed in his speech and mannerisms. Despite this he consistently showed up the majority of the other candidates in tests. Had Harry not been in a coma, he would have taken to subtly bragging about his choice. As it was, Eggsy was commended occasionally by Merlin and Roxy, but it wasn't until Percival stopped him in the hallway one day that Eggsy realized that he really was gaining a new reputation.

"Ah, Eggsy. Correct?"

"Yeah? I mean... Yes sir?" The man placed his hand on Eggsy's shoulder in a way that reminded him of Harry in the pub.

"I've heard a lot about you young man. Both good and bad, but my niece tells me you're her only real competition for Lancelot. I know Galahad is still out, but I know he'd be very proud of you."

"Thank you sir," Eggsy stood up straighter and met his eyes. "So yer Roxy's uncle huh? Got any embarrassing stories you can tell me?" Percival laughed.

"Well I won't tell you the story, but try asking Roxy about the frog infestation and see if she turns bright red for me?" Eggsy smiled and winked at the older man.

"You got it. Thanks again," he replied before continuing on towards the Library to study.

\---------------------------

After that encounter, Eggsy found more people coming up to him and talking to him. For once, his reputation wasn't all bad, but rather he was seen as someone who would be around for awhile, a worthy friend. He helped out in the hangar during his down time and became friends with the technicians. He made friends with the Librarian who helped him find things for his studies. He became friends with the nurses who cared for Harry.

As Eggsy's social circle at Kingsman grew, he found himself wishing more and more that Harry could be in that group. If the older man had not been in the explosion would he have become closer to Eggsy? Could he have called Harry a friend and mentor?

Harry had a reputation as a lone agent. He had few friends in Kingsman, and while he was polite to all the workers, he didn't make time to converse about the small things. He was a solitary man, and it showed by the number of visitors he had. Eggsy would find time to sit with him and talk to him, even though he wasn't sure it did anything other than make him feel closer to the man who had recruited him.

"I'm telling ya Harry, that Charlie is such a twat sometimes. You'd love to see how I showed him up on the obstacle course today. He was bragging about his time and fucking Merlin - God that man is my hero some days - he told him I had beat his time by 10 seconds. The fucker went red as a tomato."

 

\-------------------------

"Harry, I'm gonna take advantage of a captive audience here and tell you that I'm fucking tired. So you get to listen to me whine today. Yer welcome. It's just... I'm grateful for this opportunity, but I miss sleep and my Ma, and Daisy. I miss cheeseburgers. This fucking diet is killing me. And I know that sounds ridiculous as fuck, but I miss some of the things I grew up with. At least I knew what to expect then. And I miss you. You make me brave. Sometimes I'm struck by how out of my depth I am, and I get insecure about it. But you? You believed I could do this, so I wanna prove to you I can."

\-------------------------

"Mate, you are looking properly scruffy now. I thought it was part of hospital care to shave for you every now and then. It's weird that you have a beard. It makes me wonder if you have the other kind of beard. Cause there's no fucking way you're straight mate. I seen the way you looked at me. I bet if you hadn't been in this stupid fucking coma, you would have been fucking me by now. And damn it Harry, if I don't still want you to do that to you. You need to wake up soon so i can take advantage of you taking advantage of me. I bet Merlin would be right pissed, but it'd be worth it bruv. I bet you kiss like a fucking hurricane." A nurse knocked and entered.

"Have you seen any movement?" Eggsy stared back.

"No? Why?"

"His brain activity was showing some spikes."

"Fucking hell. Finally."


	3. I Did Something Bad

_They say I did something bad  
Then why's it feel so good?_

From then on Eggsy would spend time with Harry whispering his darkest fantasies in the man's ear before leaving. It was almost a game to see what Harry would react to. Telling Harry is fantasy about fingering himself open whilst the older man watched got a medium spike. Whispering how badly he wanted to suck his cock until he came down Eggsy's throat got the same. Eggsy swore he saw a finger twitch when he described Harry taking him on the balcony of a large hotel.

"Harry, I've been thinking about places we could fuck. Kingsman would be an obvious place, but I know Merlin has eyes fucking everywhere. Though I suppose that means we wouldn't ever need to record a sex tape. We could just get Merlin to send us a copy. 

But I was really thinking about what it'd be like for you to fuck me outside. Like I bet you could get a posh room in a big hotel. We could fuck outside on the balcony high above the city. Your cock pounding into me while I'm bent over the railing. I bet I'd come so fucking quick just knowing that anyone could look up and see us there. God, how fucking filthy would it be for you to come inside me, your cum dripping out of my hole while I rim you on one of those fancy chairs they always have up there.

I wanked earlier imagining the way it'd feel to have you up inside me, making me keep my eyes on the horizon while we made noises that stood out in the traffic. I bet you'd make me scream your fucking name and someone would see me as I came with your name on my lips and your cock in my arse."


	4. Don't Blame Me

_I've been breaking hearts a long time  
And toying with them older guys_

Harry eventually woke from his coma and almost immediately went back out on mission to meet with Valentine. It wasn't until he returned that he heard about his reaction to Eggsy's visits. His doctor told him he should thank his young recruit for spending time with him because his increased brain activity.

"I'm sorry. What does that mean?" Harry inquired.

"You must have recognized your candidate, because every time Eggsy came to visit you'd show increased activity in your occipital lobe. When we found out, we made sure he visited at least once a day. I don't know what he talked to you about, but your brain seemed to want to talk back. I truly believe he helped you come out of this sooner than you would have on your own."

"Thank you Doctor. I'll be sure to speak to him."

 

\-------------------------

Harry cornered Eggsy in the library later that day.

"I hear I have you to thank for coming out of my coma," Harry said as he towered over the table Eggsy was studying at in the back corner. 

"Uh, I didn't do nothin. I just talked to ya Harry. Anyone could have done that." Eggsy shuffled uncomfortably in his seat.

"But I didn't react to just anyone Eggsy, I reacted to you," Harry replied. "And it got me thinking."

"Bout what?" Eggsy said, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Well I've been having flashes of some very inappropriate ideas, and I know I didn't come up with all of them myself, so I can only assume I have you to thank." He punctuated this statement by bracketing his arms on either side of Eggsy. Eggsy turned around to look at him.

"I'm sorry. I just... It just happened the first time, and the nurse said that I helped you and so I just kept doing it, but I didn't think you'd know."

"You didn't think I'd remember you toying with me? Taunting me with ideas about you and I in hotels or you spread out on my bed begging for my cock?"

"Fuck. No. I wasn't toying with you Harry. I just, I wanted those things. I still want those things, but you seemed to want them too and I went a bit crazy."

"You're damned right you went crazy. You're crazy if you think I'm going to let you get away. You're mine now as far as I'm concerned," and with that he took Eggsy's face in his hands and kissed him.

It started as a simple kiss, two sets of lips meeting. Eggsy moved his mouth to capture Harry's lower lip and licked it. At that touch, Harry grabbed him by the hips and pulled him to sit on top of the table and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. He let the younger man pull him in between his legs to let their groins meet and sucked on his tongue. He found himself come to several minutes later as he and Eggsy rutted against each other, his mouth leaving kisses across Eggsy's pulse point.

"We need to stop. Or at least continue in a less public area."

"Why? You know you want to come right here and now. Where anyone could catch us," Eggsy replied as he pulled him back in for another kiss.

"Fuck it," Harry said as he pushed Eggsy back further on the table and pulled himself up to lay across the younger man so he could better bring the two of them into a grinding motion. The younger man moaned loudly when Harry pressed down harder and set a firm rhythm. Harry place a hand over his mouth. "Let's save that for when you're in my bed. For now, be a good boy and keep quiet for me."

Eggsy nodded and pressed his erection back into Harry's again. They moved like that for a few more minutes, mouthing kisses into whatever skin they could reach before the younger man shuddered and came. Harry followed shortly after.

"Christ I am too old to be coming in my pants," Harry said as he rested on top of Eggsy.

"Nonsense Harry. You're fit as fuck and that was one of the best orgasms ever."

"Only one of the best?"

"Well I'm leaving room for when you actually fuck me," he said pulling the older man into a teasing kiss. Harry let himself rest in the kiss another minute before pulling himself up and dragging Eggsy with him.

"Grab your books. You're studying at mine tonight."

" _Yes_ , Harry."


End file.
